Regrets
by Linger1536
Summary: Whilst in London Petunia Dursley encounters a pregnant woman and her two years old son James. Includs Harry at the end. Two-shot, She had wished to see her sister in front of her, but this could not be possible! Lily was dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

"Stupid!" Ginny Potter grumbled to herself as she hoisted her two year old son James higher up onto her hip. "We're never taking directions from your dad again," she told him as he stared up at her with big dark eyes which were a few shades lighter than the dark hair he had inherited from his father.

Ginny's feet ached and her back hurt from walking for so long without having a rest, which she should have had since she was heavily pregnant with her second child. It wasn't her fault though that her body ached, no it was entirely her husband's fault. If Harry had only given her simpler directions through the floo network she would already have been at the damned restaurant.

"How hard can it be to find a bloody restaurant?" Ginny asked herself as she took a left turn and began walking down a crowded street.

James giggled at her frazzled state and grabbed a piece of his mother's red hair in his tiny fist and then proceeded to tug at it. "Mama." His eyes sparkled in the sunlight as he gave her a smile that reminded her of Fred and George from their Hogwarts days when they had been about to prank someone.

She smiled down at him and gently removed her hair from his grasp. "Don't even think about it, buddy."

Ginny spotted an unoccupied bench and sighed with relief. She understood why Harry had wanted for them to go out and eat in muggle London instead of Diagon Alley or Hogsmead but she couldn't help to wish that they had just gone for dinner at one of these places instead, even though they would be hounded by reporters. The first time Ginny had been pregnant the reporters had been relentless, following her every move in hope of publishing an article about Harry Potter's unborn child. Ginny had hoped that this time around they wouldn't be as interested since it was their second child but unfortunately they were. Just this morning she had read that she was expecting twin girls and one thing she was certain of was that she was only having one baby and not two or more as some seemed to hope for. Luckily for Ginny she wasn't the only pregnant woman the press was writing about. The interest in Hermione's pregnancy was as just as great. Both women would complain and sulk about the idiotic reporters to each other as they drowned their sorrows in ice cream.

"Mama," James's voice pulled her out of her musings and back to reality. He let out small noises of displeasure as he squirmed in her arms and leaned down towards the ground. Ginny let him down but kept a watchful eye on him while he played with a beetle, not allowing him to wander off too far from the bench.

A blonde woman who must have been in her late forties sat down on the bench next to Ginny who smiled at her.

"Hello," said Ginny, hoping that the woman might know the location of the restaurant she was supposed to be at.

The woman looked up from what Ginny knew was a mobile phone, and gave Ginny a strained smile. "Hello," she said curtly.

Not one to be put off Ginny ignored the woman's obvious displeasure of talking to her.

"I'm sorry to bother you," she gave the woman a brilliant smile, "but I am afraid I'm lost. I was wondering if you could point me out in the direction of a restaurant I've been looking for?"

This seemed to spark some of the woman's interest. "What is the name of the restaurant?" she asked as she moved slightly closer to Ginny.

Ginny opened her mouth to reply but she couldn't remember what Harry had said the name was. "I'm sorry," she said and smiled apologetically, "I've forgotten. My husband seems to be able to do anything but give directions and I've been so focused on everything else going on right now that I have forgotten the name."

"Oh, that is quite all right," said the woman as she gave Ginny a small smile. She couldn't help but to warm up to the young woman. She reminded her of the sister she had once had and even though this caused her great discomfort she couldn't help but to feel intrigued by her. "Would you like to borrow my phone so you can ring your husband?"

Ginny scratched her head, slightly embarrassed. "Err..." How did you explain to a muggle that you didn't know how to use a phone or that she would not be able to reach her husband by using it?

Luckily for Ginny her son saved her from further explanation.

"James Potter!" she said in a loud voice as she got off of the bench and picked her son up who had fallen onto his bum as he had tried to step on the beetle he had been playing with. "We don't kill insects," she told him, "not even spiders, no matter what Uncle Ron says." She returned to the becnh with her son laughing in her arms.

The woman had paled visibly as Ginny sat down next to her. Her blue eyes were wide as they focused on James. "W-what did you say your name was?" she whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't," Ginny began to say. "I'm-"

"Ginny!"

Ginny looked away from the woman towards the direction of her husband's voice. Harry Potter was no longer the lanky seventeen year old he had once been. The messy black hair remained but his emerald green eyes shone with a joy that had not existed when he was younger. There was no mistaking the lightning bolt scar that was visible on his forehead but he was no longer the thin boy he had once been instead he had grown into a tall handsome man.

"Dada!" cried James happily as he spotted his father.

Ginny gave the woman a relieved smile. "Thank you for your help." She stood up and went to join her husband.

Petunia watched with mesmerized eyes as the couple greeted each other. The woman; Ginny, was shaking her head at something Harry was saying but she wasn't able to keep a smile off of her face. Harry grabbed the child; _his child_ and swung it around in the air, laughing as the boy let out shouts of joy. She had not seen her nephew for years and now she was too ashamed to greet him. Ever since that fateful day they had been forced to leave their home seven years ago she had not been able to stop thinking about him. She had known that something horrendous was going to happen and that he was at the centre of it and that there had been possibility of him dying. Yet she had not been able to beg him for her forgiveness but she supposed that it had been for the best because she knew she didn't deserve it, not after what she had made him endure. She watched as Ginny pointed in her direction and quickly turned her head, afraid that Harry would recognize her but he didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Thank you so much for all of you reviews! :)**

**This is not related in anyway to the previous chapter. It is another one-shot.**

**According to what I've read Harry and Dudley kept in touch through Christmas cards, I've also read that their children have met each other. I'm not sure if this is correct but in this story they have not kept in contact and Dudley doesn't have any children yet.**

Petunia Dursley was heading for the exit of King's Cross station with her son and his fiancée Anne. It had been a very hectic day, she had been preparing an engagement dinner for Dudley and Anne at her home which was supposed to be waiting on the table when the two would be arriving. Vernon had promised that he would pick the up but he had been delayed at work which was the reason as to why Petunia was there and not at home, preparing the final touches to the dinner.

"We had a fabulous trip, Mum," Dudley said, answering her question as he wrapped his arm around Anne's waist and pulled her closer to him, as if she was a treasure which Petunia could assure everyone she was not.

If it weren't for the happiness Anne brought Dudley Petunia wouldn't tolerate her. She did not like Anne in the slightest. Anne was a woman who only cared of her own happiness and Petunia had a suspicion that she was only with Dudley because he would be taking over Vernon's work at Grunnings. In some ways Petunia supposed Anne reminded her of herself and that was why she detested her so much because she caused Petunia's own regrets to surface.

"That's good Dudley," she said absent-mindedly as she suddenly stopped walking.

"Mum, what is it?"

Petunia shook her head, trying to rid herself of what she thought she had heard.

"Lily!"

There it was again and this time she was certain she had not imagined it. Even to this day the name caused her pain and although she was ashamed to admit it, it stirred up feelings which she had kept buried deep inside such as; anger, jealousy and despair. She knew that this Lily had no connection to her sister, seeing as her sister was dead and Petunia was at a train station during Christmas, which happened to be packed with people but she couldn't stop that twinge of hope at seeing her long dead sister.

"Mum?" Dudley's concerned face came into view. "Are you all right?"

She was about to answer that she was fine when a flash of red caught her eye. A girl no older than tree was running through the crowd of people causing the end of her white coat to fly around her slightly chubby legs. She was giggling as she peered over her shoulder.

"You can't catch me!" she shouted in a sing-song voice as she continued to dodge around peoples legs.

Petunia's eyes were wide with shock as she stared at the girl. She had wished to see her sister in front of her, but this could not be possible! Lily was dead, gone and she had been for almost thirty years. Why was it that she was seeing a younger version of her sister? The little girl's eyes locked with Petunia's pale blue ones momentarily and Petunia understood then that it could not be Lily for the girl's eyes were a deep shade of brown.

"Lily stop!" A boy with messy dark hair and the same coloured eyes as the girl managed to catch her around the waist which caused both of them to topple down onto the ground.

"James!" the girl whined as the boy helped her up. He couldn't be much older than six or seven years old.

Petunia stood shell shocked as she stared at the two children. She had heard their names clearly but she couldn't believe it.

"There you are!" exclaimed a turquoise haired boy as he ran up to the two children. "Lily you know you're not allowed to run off on your own," he scolded the young girl.

"Teddy!" she laughed happily and threw her arms around his leg and hugged it. "I'm fast," she declared.

The boy sighed and gently removed her arms from around his leg and bent down next to her. "Yes, Lils. We noticed that but that doesn't mean you can just run off," he told her. "Your mum and dad are very worried about you. You're too young to wander off on your own."

Lily shook her head at him which made her red hair fly around her face. "No. I'm almost you age," she said in a determined voice which caused the boy who had tackled her to laugh.

"No, you're not Lily. Teddy is thirteen and you are three," he stopped talking and began counting on his fingers, "that's ten years apart, right?" he asked the older boy.

Teddy smiled at him and ruffled his hair as he stood up. "Yeah, that's right James."

"Mum, what are you looking at?" Dudley asked as he moved closer to his mother.

Petunia couldn't find her voice so she merely nodded her head at the three children.

Dudley followed her gaze. "I don't understand."

Petunia opened her mouth about to explain but closed it again when her gaze fell on another boy with jet black hair and almond green eyes that looked exactly like those of her sister's and nephew's. This boy could not be much older than Lily. When he spotted the other children his eyes lit up and he tried to run over to them but was stopped by a firm grip on his hand.

"Mummy, let go!" he complained as he tried to twist his hand out of his mother's grip.

"Albus," the woman warned as the boy made another attempt.

Petunia removed her stunned gaze from the boy's eyes to look at the woman. She had long fiery red hair and dark brown eyes which were the same shade as James' and Lily's. She wore a worried expression on her face until she spotted the three children which Petunia's attention had been focused on the last couple of minutes.

"Lily! James!" she cried as she spotted them.

Both of the children turned to her. "Mama!" they exclaimed together as they ran over to her.

The woman released her grip on the boy's hand but made sure that he stayed next to her. "Lily," she said in a stern voice as her eyes focused on her daughter, "you know that you are not allowed to run off on your own. Your dad and I were very worried."

The girl looked down at her red shoes in shame. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay, sweetheart," said the woman as she stroked her daughter's hair, "but you have to promise to never do that again."

Lily nodded eagerly. "I promise."

"Good," said her mother. "I'm just glad Teddy and James managed to find you before you got into too much trouble."

"Mum, don't you think those two boys looks a lot like Harry?" asked Dudley, who too had watched the scene in front of them. "Especially the younger one. Look at those eyes!"

"Yes," whispered Petunia.

It was about then a tall man with messy raven black hair rushed past them. "Lily," he breathed. "Don't ever do that again!" he said in a voice vaguely familiar to both Petunia and Dudley.

The girl in question looked up at him with big doe like eyes. "I'm sorry daddy." She held out her arms, asking for him to pick her up which he did with ease.

"I suppose this is a good way to begin the holidays," he chuckled. "Don't you think so Teddy?" he asked, resting his eyes on the turquoise haired boy.

"You said it Harry." The boy grinned.

Dudley nearly choked on his own spit as he heard the name. "H-harry?" he asked in an astonished voice.

Harry turned around as his name was called and his emerald gaze hardened as it locked with Dudley's. "Hello," he said in a strained voice as his hold on his daughter tightened unconsciously.

Petunia couldn't help but to marvel at the sight in front of her; gone was the scrawny, unruly haired boy she had known and in his place stood a tall and strong man.

"Do you know these people?" asked the woman who Petunia could only assume was his wife.

"Yes," he answered as he let his gaze wander over to Petunia and she couldn't help but to feel scrutinised. "Ginny, this is my cousin Dudley and Aunt Petunia." He gestured at them with his free hand.

As soon as their names left his mouth Ginny's eyes narrowed and flashed with anger. "Oh, really?" she asked through gritted teeth. Petunia understood at once that Ginny knew about what had transpired between her family and Harry. It was clear from the the daggers Ginny was shooting them with her eyes that she despised them.

"Err," said Dudley and scratched his chin, "how have you been?"

"Dandy," Harry replied and then nodded towards Anne. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is my fiancée Anne." Dudley wrapped an arm around Anne's scrawny shoulders and brushed away a brown lock of her hair. "Anne this is my cousin Harry Potter."

She looked him up and down before she gave him a tight smile. "Hello."

Harry wasn't paying her any attention instead his green eyes were staring into Petunia's blue ones. "You're awfully quiet," he said. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"I-I..." Petunia stuttered as her eyes went to the child in Harry's arms. "She... she looks like Lily," whispered Petunia.

"That's because she is Lily," James said to the strange woman.

"Yes," the youngest boy agreed as stared up at the woman with the same eyes as his father.

Harry's gaze softened slightly as he stared at his aunt. "I know," he told her, "but she's not her."

Petunia nodded. "Of course not." It was silly of her to think that this child was anything like her sister. She might have some of Lily's traits but they were not the same person.

"Harry, we should get going," said Ginny who had not stopped glaring at Petunia and Dudley.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yes, we don't want to be late for dinner at the Burrow." He turned to the two oldest boys, "I heard that Ron got those brooms you were talking about," to which both boys let out shouts of happiness, ignoring the bemused glance they got from Anne.

"Can we go now?" James asked eagerly. "Please mama, I wanna fly!"

Ginny smiled as she ran a hand through his hair, "Yes, but you have to promise me that you won't fly too high."

"But mum!" James protested but one warning glare quickly silenced him. "Yes I promise," he said as he grabbed hold of her hand and began pulling her towards the exit, Teddy following them with Albus which left Harry and Lily alone with the Dursleys.

"It was nice-" Harry began to say but then trailed off. "Take care," he told them before he began to walk away but Petunia's voice stopped him.

"I'm sorry," she said and it took much of her to be able to admit to it but she couldn't let him go without saying it.

Harry turned around and gave her a small smile that did nothing to ease her guilt. As he began to walk away Lily twisted in his arms and her brown eyes locked with Petunia's.

"Bye Tuney!" She didn't wave or smile, it was as if she understood that Petunia had done something terrible to her father but those two words warmed Petunia's heart with unexplainable joy and later regret.

**That's it. I have no idea if this is any good, I'm actually feeling a bit insercure about it but I'll post it anyway. If you want to read a oneshot about James, Lily and Fred II go to my stories and click on "The Handsome Jokers" I'd really like to know your opinion on it. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**125 favourites! I never ever believed this story would get so much attention, but I'm so glad that you guys like it, thank you! To those of you who reviewed thank you so, so much! You guys are the best and I love reading what you thought about the story.**

There was that one time when they had newly arrived home, back to Privet Drive. Petunia had found a newspaper lying amongst the mail on the doormat, collecting dust. With a distasteful sneer she leaned down with the intention of throwing it into the bin but when her eyes caught the movements of the photographs her intentions stalled. It was one of _theirs_, from during the time they had been away.

"_HARRY POTTER DEAD"_

Her throat had constricted and she clawed at her chest as a heaviness settled there, sending shivers through her body that tingled painfully at the point of her fingertips. She had managed to sink to the floor and with shaking hands open up the newspaper. She had sat there for minutes, a lump forming in her throat as she read about how _muggles _were to be exterminated and those who dared stand with them would receive the same fate. That is when Petunia began to have the smallest of inkling of what her nephew had done.

Not long after that she tore up his old room in hope of finding another newspaper and when she did find a few she'd gathered them up into her arms and pored over them at the dining table, and for the first time she understood the true sacrifices her sister and brother in law had made. She realised what danger they had all been in and it was enough to leave her an ashen, shaking mess which was filled with remorse.

**Originally I hadn't planned on posting this, because it's so short but after all of your lovley words I figured, why not? I might update this again but I don't know when. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Thank you so much to Lunaz and Guest for reviewing! **

**To answer your question Guest. There is no real reason for Lily to know how to call Petunia "Tuney" other than that she heard Harry say Petunia's name and like most children do she shortened it which is why I had her call her "Tuney".**

"Oi!"

The bodies tumbled onto the floor with a hard crash, knocking the wind out of the both of them.

Petunia gaped up at the young man who was currently on top of her.

Hazel eyes flashed with amusement as the guy ran a hand through his messy raven hair. "Terribly sorry 'bout that." He moved with ease as he got up onto his feet and extended a calloused hand to her.

Petunia let her thin hand rest in his as he pulled her up. She found herself staring at him perplexed, there was something about him. The way he moved with such ease and the mischief that his eyes glinted with drew her in. He reminded her of an old class mate who she'd had a slight crush on when she was twelve.

"It's perfectly fine," she managed to say.

He flashed her a smile. "Excellent!" Then his eyes settled on something beyond Petunia. "Oi Padfoot!" he called to a stunning teen with chiselled features and long wavy black hair which complimented his unusual grey eyes. "That's cheating!"

It was only then Petunia noticed that the other boy; _Padfoot_ was standing on his trolley and that the reason the boy next to her had toppled into her was because he had fallen off of his trolley as it crashed to the floor.

Padfoot let out a joyous laugh. "I won fair and square Prongs! There was no rule about tackling."

Prongs rolled his eyes at his friend and turned his attention back to Petunia. "Ignore him," he whispered loud enough for the other boy to hear. "We both know I should have won."

Petunia stared up at him. Who was he? "Right," she stammered and was amazed by his casualness of the whole ordeal.

"I'm James by the way." He extended his hand for her to shake which she did.

"Petunia."

"Petunia," he said and the gold in his eyes sparkled. "I like flower names."

The other boy barked a laugh which sounded very much like a dog's. "Stop flirting, Prongs!"

Petunia felt a flush heat up her neck and cheeks. "Thank you."

James mouth quirked in a slight smirk at her blush but he didn't say anything instead he changed the subject. "So what brings you here?" he asked gesturing widely at their surroundings of King's Cross.

Petunia's smile faltered slightly at the reminder of why she was there. "Oh, I'm dropping my sister off for school."

The boy took notice of the disdain on her face and gave her a quick smile. "Nasty pain, I suppose. I don't have any, siblings that is." He jerked his thumb in the direction of the dark haired boy; who was leaning against his trolley watching their exchange with bored amusement. "Except for him. We sort of adopted each other," he laughed.

Petunia let out a shrill laugh. "Well at least you had the option of choosing."

"Yes," James agreed. "That is a perk." She knew that he was taunting her slightly but she couldn't help but to be entertained by it.

He ruffled a hand through his hair again which made it stand up in all directions and Petunia had to fight the urge to reach out and smooth it down into a proper hairstyle.

"Well-" he began to say but was interrupted by a voice from behind him.

"_Potter?"_

Petunia watched as his easy smile changed into a nervous one and how his back stiffened as he turned towards the voice. "Evans!" he exclaimed. "Fancy meeting you here."

Petunia's sister rolled her pretty green eyes as she steered her trolley up to them. She frowned at his trolley which laid on it's side on the ground.

"What happened?" she asked with a slight smile. "Did you and Sirius have another race?"

James laughed at her words and that was when Petunia knew. He was one of them; a _freak._ The smile which had previously graced Petunia's features turned into a sneer of disgust as she regarded the boy with a new perspective.

"-one I was winning if it hadn't been for Padfoot cheating." Petunia caught the end of their conversation.

Padfoot or Sirius came gliding up to them on his trolley. "Now, Evans," he said as he jumped off of it and landed next to them, throwing an arm around James's shoulders, "you don't believe that."

Lily laughed and tossed her straight auburn hair over her shoulders. "Now, Sirius," she said sweetly. "I'm clever enough to not believe either of you." She glanced nervously at Petunia and her green eyes flashed with concern. "Tuney..." she began and reached out for her but Petunia brushed her off and stormed away from them.

"_Thats your sister?"_ she heard James ask Lily incredulously.

"Snobby little thing," said Sirius.

Petunia ignored them and kept her gaze firmly set on the exit. She ignored Lily's plea for her to stay. _Freaks_ that's what they were. Disgusting little _freaks._

**I love you all for favoriting this story but I would really apperciate if you left a review, it doesn't need to be much not even nice I'd just like to hear from you. Since many of you doesn't leave reviews it's hard for me to know if you like the way I build up the characters or if you enjoy the scenarios, and if not how I should make them bettor or maybe I shouldn't continue this? Basically what I'm trying to say is that I'd love to hear your opinions. Thank you so much for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**So this one I'm unsure about. Unlike the other chapters in this story this one is connected to the last chapter I published.**

**Thank you so much to lunaz, golden518, the Crismon Mage and Raven Whitewolf for reviewing! You guys are wonderful. **

"One two three; GO!"

Petunia Dursley wrinkled her nose in annoyance at the loud voices. She'd had a rather stressful morning which wasn't made any less stressful by being at King's Cross at the first of September. Memories of a cheerful green eyed girl with long auburn hair flashed before her eyes and she shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of them. She quickened her steps and rounded a corner, hurrying to meet Vernon's train when she stopped dead in her tracks. There it was; Platform 9 ¾. A place she had tried to remove from her memory. She closed her pale blue eyes as memories of a raven haired boy with sad emerald eyes entered her mind.

"Oi! Watch out!"

She didn't even have time to open her eyes before she felt another body fall on top hers and propel them both onto the hard concrete floor. Her breath left her body with a whoosh and her bones which were frail by age ached.

"Terribly sorry, Ma'am!" a voice from somewhere above her exclaimed.

With a grimace Petunia opened her eyes ready to give the person a piece of her mind but when they settled on the young boy on top of her all sense of speech left her. His eyes were a light shade of brown which were sparkling with laughter. The raven black hair was messy and stood out in all angels in a unruly mess.

_Hazel eyes flashed with amusement as the guy ran a hand through his messy raven hair. "Terribly sorry 'bout that."_

"Nice one James!" someone laughed.

"_I'm James by the way."_

The boy rolled his eyes at the person who had laughed and with lithe movements he got onto his feet. He extended his hand to Petunia but she couldn't take it. She stared at its callousness, what was it Lily had said? From flying brooms...

"Should I get help?" the boy asked when she remained where she was.

Petunia shook her head causing her grey hair to come even more undone from its bun. With a trembling hand she reached out and took his. He pulled her up onto her feet and looked her over with _those eyes_ for any damage.

"Are you all right?"

"I-I I'm fine."

"Brilliant!" He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry. You see we were racing and well-" he turned suddenly as he remembered something. "Oi, Weasley! That's a foul!" he yelled to boy who must have been around his age, maybe fifteen or sixteen. The boy was kneeling over bracing his arms on his knees as he looked at them with hazel eyes filled with mirth. He sniggered and light brown strands of hair fell into his eyes, contrasting with his darker skin.

"Merlin's beard, James!" he wheezed as he tried to control his laughter. "You should have seen the look on your face!" He burst into fresh peels of laughter and doubled over, holding his side.

James shook his head at the boy's antics. "Wanker."

"_We both know I should have won."_

"I'm really the winner," James told Petunia and she could only gape at him as cold shivers ran down her spine. "Sometimes I let him win, you see. It's good for his ego."

An uneasy feeling of dread settled in Petunia's stomach, hadn't the name of her nephew's friend been Weasley? She had a vague memory of that peculiar man who'd destroyed their fireplace mentioning the name. Then there was James... he'd knelt down and was flipping his trolley upright, flashing her a grin before gliding away on it towards his friend. It was eerie how much he resembled her sister's husband.

The boys were laughing at each other as they smashed their trolleys against one another. She saw how they kicked down one foot and was about to push off when-

"Wait!"

Both boys turned staring at her with curious eyes. Petunia's hand slowly drifted to her mouth as if to reassure herself that it was she who had spoken. "What are your names?"

The boys threw each other amused glances as if this wasn't a question they we're accustomed to. "He's Fred Weasley," said James, pointing his thumb at the other boy.

"And that's," said Fred with mock awe, "James Sirius Potter!"

Petunia's hands trembled and her body swayed as the reality of the situation sank in. They were like _them _and James …. he was Harry's.

"Petunia?"

She felt a strong hand close around her frail upper arm. "Are you not feeling well, dear? You look rather pale."

She glanced up at the sound of her husband's gruff voice. She shook her head at him and his beady blue eyes flashed with slight concern. "We better get going then. The train ride was awful, this presumptuous woman allowed her children to act like hooligans. It makes my head ache just thinking about it." With that said he began steering her towards the exit.

Petunia peered over her shoulder and found James staring at her husband with something akin to the disgust she'd seen on Lily's face. When he saw her looking at him he gave her a small smile and shouted;

"Flower names runs in my family!"


End file.
